In the modern world, many functions can be automated in a computing application. Typically, as the application is being developed, structured, maintained, or upgraded, a project leader will assign different tasks or work orders to various system engineers, each work order relating to a portion of the computing application, such as a specific program. The number of work orders and systems engineers associated with a computing application is directly proportional to the size of the application. For large computing applications, it becomes extremely difficult for a project leader to manage the necessary staff of engineers and work orders. For example, one engineer may be overburdened with multiple work orders while another engineer does not have any work orders. Also, a system engineer may be unable to accept a work order because of vacation or sickness. Furthermore, different work orders may have different deadlines. Thus, a project leader must remember, among other things, what work orders need to be performed, which engineers are working on the work orders, which engineers are unavailable or overburdened, which work orders have which deadlines, and which work orders have been completed. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method for managing work in a computing application.